Westford Knight
"Westford Knight" is the name given to a pattern, variously interpreted as a carving or a natural feature, or a combination of both, located on a glacial boulder (also known as the Sinclair Rock) in Westford, Massachusetts in the United States. It is notable for being the subject of popular or pseudohistorical speculation on Pre-Columbian trans-oceanic contact. The pattern was first described as a possible Native American carving in 1873. The identification as a "medieval knight" dates to 1954. Early References: The rock and carving is first mentioned in print in an 1873 addition of the "Gazetteer of Massachusetts" and was described as "There upon its face a rude figure, supposed to have been cut by some Indian Artist."1 In an 1883 town history, the carving is described as "A broad ledge which crops out near the house of William Kitteredge has upon its surface grooves made by glaciers. Rude outlines of the human face have been traced upon it, and the figure is said to be the work of Indians."2 The carving was subsequently identified as a broken Norse Sword by William Goodwin in his book on the America's Stonehenge site.3 Frank Glynn, president of the Connecticut Archaeological Society, re-located the carving and following discussions with Thomas Charles Lethbridge about Goodwin's theory, chalked in a full figure in 1954, resembling a medieval knight, with a sword and shield, and he is usually said to be the "discoverer of the Westford Knight."4 It was Lethbridge who suggested to Glynn that the sword was not of Viking origin, but was "a hand-and-a-half wheel pommel sword" common in 14th century North Britain.5 Contemporary Pseudoarchaeology: The current interpretation by those who advocate that the feature on the rock is a human figure is that it commemorates a fallen member of the party of Henry Sinclair, a Scottish Earl whom some believe to have made a voyage to the New World in 1398, traveling to Nova Scotia and New England.6 Usually it is claimed that the knight is Sir James Gunn, a member of Clan Gunn and a Knight Templar who reportedly traveled with Sinclair.7 The monument next to the "knight" commemorates this interpretation, stating as fact that Sinclair and his party traveled to present-day Massachusetts. Believers in this theory often cite the Newport Tower in Newport, Rhode Island as further evidence to support their claim.8 The theory has no credibility in scholarship. It was mentioned in an Encyclopedia of Dubious Archaeology in 2010.9 A recent10 investigation of the rock by David K. Schafer, Curatorial Assistant for Archaeology at the Peabody Museum of Archaeology and Ethnology at Harvard University,11 concluded that except for the "sword handle", which is definitely a punch carving, the entire feature consists of naturally formed scratches caused by glaciation. The local town historian of Westford has stated that there is evidence that the T-shaped inscription was made in the late 19th century. There are some historians who believe that the area around the rock has undergone erosion since the clearing of trees in the 18th century, and that during the time of the alleged voyage by Sinclair, the rock may have been in a hardwood forest covered by 3 or 4 ft (1 or 1.3 m) of earth. There are some historians who claim that the timing is inconsistent with documented history, as at the time of the alleged voyage (1398), the Order of the Knights Templar was not in existence, having been publicly disbanded ninety years earlier. Notes: # Jump up^ Gazetteer of Massachusetts, 1873 page 542 # Jump up^ Reverend Edwin R. Hodgman, History of the Town of Westford, Mass 1659–1883 (Lowell, Mass.: Westford Town History Association, 1883). # Jump up^ William B. Goodwin, The Ruins of Great Ireland in New England (Boston: Meador Publishing Company, 1946). # Jump up^ For example, in Richard White, These Stones Bear Witness, page 93 (Anchor House, 2010). ISBN 978-1-4520-1718-1 # Jump up^ Richard White, pages 87-88. # Jump up^ Tim Wallace-Murphy, Marilyn Hopkins Templars in America: From the Crusades to the New World (Weiser Books, 2004) # Jump up^ Steven Sora, The Lost Colony of The Templars: Verrazano's Secret Mission To America, page 161 (Destiny Books, 2004). ISBN 978-1-59477-870-4 # Jump up^ Christopher Knight, Robert Lomas, The Hiram Key: Pharaohs, Freemasons and The Discovery of The Secret Scrolls of Jesus (London: Century, 1996). ISBN 0-7126-8579-0 # Jump up^ Kenneth L. Feder, Encyclopedia of Dubious Archaeology: From Atlantis To The Walam Olum, pages 270-271 (Greenwood, 2010). ISBN 978-0-313-37919-2 # Jump up^ This surfaced in 1995 and never went to print # Jump up^ Books: * Frederick J. Pohl, Prince Henry Sinclair: His Expedition to the New World in 1398 1974, Clarkson N. Potter, New York: ISBN 1-55109-122-4 * Robert Ellis Cahill, New England's Ancient Mysteries 1993, Old Saltbox, Danvers, Mass: ISBN 0-9626162-4-9 * David Goudsward, Ancient Stone Sites of New England 2006, McFarland Publishing: ISBN 0-7864-2462-1 * David S. Brody, Cabal of the Westford Knight : Templars at the Newport Tower : a novel 2009, Martin and Lawrence Press, Groton, Mass: ISBN 0-9773898-7-1 * David Goudsward, Westford Knight and Henry Sinclair 2010, McFarland Publishing: ISBN 0-7864-4649-8 * * R. Celeste Ray (Editor) Transatlantic Scots, University of Alabama Press, 2005. ISBN 978-0-8173-1473-6 Category:Templar Mysteries